


After the Psycho-Rehabilitation Ward

by Bryn Lantry (Bryn)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1992-01-01
Updated: 1992-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryn/pseuds/Bryn%20Lantry





	After the Psycho-Rehabilitation Ward

##

My fantasies rove in a minefield  
baited with desires  
I can't picture or interpret.  
I never dare let my emotions gape  
and the harrowing pleasure sluice from me.  
When you swatted my hand from your monitor  
and hung onto it for an absent while –  
did you see the intensities  
your furtive hints brew in me?  
Consider what I am.  
A Frankenstein's freak –  
a hulking virgin crazed  
with overripe needs,  
too scared to probe my abscesses.  
The framework of my conditioning  
is rotting month by month –  
when that fails, my friends will discover  
there was scant else to me.

#

Perhaps you can humanise me.  
Perhaps it's not beyond your mystic power  
to breathe with your brutal and passionate mouth  
a soul again into me.  
But if I were to dream  
wet and sweet of you,  
in what swamp of emotion,  
what human greyness might I wake?

#

My skittish fantasies  
skirt you, flirt with you.  
Mire me, Kerr, in the need of you,  
and damn me to perplexity with love.

###


End file.
